I Would
by Amy Choiseul
Summary: What if, Ghost was saved at the last minute? What if, Nikolai's little brother and his team saved Ghost and want to help Soap and Price get revenge? What if, they find out a surname that would cause a World War...that Ireland started? OC/OC. Soap/OC. Ghost/OC. Grinch/OC


"Hurry up, Charlie!" Victor exclaimed, his Italian accent becoming thicker as he became ever so slightly panicked. "You see them, Jess?" Charlie asked, her own Irish accent also becoming rather thick. "I have a shot, eh(pronounced aye)," Jess answered looking down the scope of her sniper, as she rested it on the roof of the pick up truck. "Take it!" Alex exclaimed, her French accent wasn't noticeable to anyone who didn't know her, "the bloody bastard deserves it!"

Jess took a deep breath and pulled the trigger as she let it out. "Is that a knife in Shephard's face?" Joey asked Jess, looking through his own sniper scope. "Yes," Jess answered, then began to grin, "is that Price on the ground?" "JESUS! Look at his face!" Joey exclaimed, with a hint of his Romanian accent. Charlie clenched her jaw, and moved up a gear and the pick up sped up.

* * *

As they drew closer to Price, they heard a helicopter above them. It landed beside Price, who was pushing himself up off the ground, and struggling over to another man, who was lying on the ground. "Right, come on," Alex said, opening her door, "let's help them into the helicopter." The rest of them jumped out of the pick up truck, Kat and Joey jumped out of the box.

Nikolai jumped out of the helicopter, and Price looked over at him. "I thought I told you this was a one-way trip," Price said, trying to sound irritated. "Looks like it still is," Nikolai said, "they'll be looking for us, you know." Joey and Charlie carefully lifted the man on the ground up, and put his arms around their shoulders. He had a short black mohawk.

"Nikolai, we've gotta get Soap outta here," Price said, watching as the soldier being supported by Joey and Charlie staggered slightly, before he was lifted back up into a proper standing position, by Joey. "Da," Nikolai answered in his strong Russian accent, as he watched Soap carefully, "I know a place." "Would that place happen to be my house?" Victor asked as he jumped into the helicopter before carefully lifting the soldier, named 'Soap' in. "Da," Nikolai answered, smiling sheepishly at Victor.

"Price," a voice said from the pick up, and both Charlie and Victor turned towards the pick up. Joey got into the helicopter, and Victor jumped out, and he walked over to the pick up with Charlie. "It's okay," Charlie whispered to someone in the back seat of the pick up. "Out you come," Victor said and helped someone out of the jeep.

"Oi!" a British voice protested, "Go easy on me, it's not as if I've just been shot by Shephard or anything." "That's old news, Soap's been stabbed," Joey said jokingly, easing the tension ever so slightly. "He'll be alright though?" the person asked concerned. "Course he will, he's got these three looking after him," Joey said reassuringly, as he gestured over to Alex, Charlie and Jess. "Ghost?" Price asked looking over at them, "We thought you were dead!"

"Not yet," Ghost chuckled as they made their way to the helicopter, "thanks to this lot, and two very good friends once told me that I should always wear a bulletproof jacket, and to always make sure it was hidden." "Into the helicopter, you!" Jess exclaimed, "Go on, if you don't hurry we'll be here till Christmas!" Ghost chuckled, then winced as he got into the helicopter. "Wimp," Charlie teased, and Ghost very maturely took his bandanna away from his mouth and stuck his tongue out at Charlie.

Charlie laughed, and Ghost smiled as well. As the rest of them all got into the helicopter, Nikolai turned around to them. "Are we all here?" Nikolai asked. "Nope," Joey answered cheerfully. Nikolai looked at him. "Are you going to tell me who's missing?" Nikolai asked him. "Nope," Joey answered just as cheerfully. Nikolai groaned in frustration.

"We're waiting for Sophia," Alex said. She smiled as she thought of their Australian comrade.

* * *

"Is that her in the jeep?" Price asked. "Yup," Jess answered. "You can tell because she drives like a normal person," Joey said teasingly and looked at Victor and Charlie who just stuck their tongues out at him. The jeep soon reached the helicopter, and a young woman with wavy blonde hair down to her shoulders got out of the jeep, and jogged over to the helicopter.

She wore a grey sweater saying 'I Hate You' and a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of pink converse. "All aboard the crazy train," Alex said as the young woman got into the helicopter. "This is a helicopter," Jess said to Alex slowly, "helicopter. Not,train." "And you're supposed to be a pilot," Charlie said teasingly. "What can I say, they're dropping their standards," Alex replied smiling, before going to join Nikolai in the co-pilot's seat.

* * *

After a while, Ghost suddenly let out a yelp as Victor poked his stomach. "You're such a pussycat," Victor muttered and Charlie high-fived him as he came back over to sit beside her. Ghost took his t-shirt off, then carefully turned in his seat so he was facing Jess. "Will you kiss it better?" Ghost asked Jess, and he pointed at his bruise from where the bullet had hit him.

Jess laughed, but leaned over and gently kissed the bruise. "Don't you have a bastard of a boyfriend?" Price asked Jess. The others all began to laugh, while Jess smacked Price's shoulder. "He's actually not bad at all," Jess answered, "he's rather sweet." Charlie looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Jess' phone rang and she answered it.

Victor nudged Charlie. "He hasn't recognized you yet," Victor chuckled and nodded towards Price. Charlie let out a laugh. "Do you think it has to to do with the bandanna, hat and sunglasses?" Charlie asked. Victor looked at Charlie. She was wearing a black bandanna covering her mouth, a pair of black sunglasses and a black military hat on. Not to mention the fact that she now had very short, blonde hair.

Charlie and Victor looked over at Jess and carefully watched her reaction. Jess suddenly got very calm, and Charlie and Victor tensed up, knowing their friend well enough that when she got calm, she was actually ridiculously pissed off. Joey looked over at them, then looked at Jess, and he too tensed up, a look of concern spreading over his face.

Jess put her phone back into the pocket and glared at the ground, jaw clenched, her hand in a fist. Then, she suddenly stopped being angry, and was overwhelmed with heartbreak. "He didn't, did he?" Joey asked, disbelievingly. Jess simply looked up at them, and they had their answer.


End file.
